Katrina Villareal
Katrina Villareal is the ex-wife of Jacques Villareal. She currently lives in Windenburg. Biography Prior to the series Katrina grew up in Oasis Springs as an only child. Her parents were rich and Katrina was spoiled. She never stayed in a relationship for long, preferring to go it her own way. She settled down somewhat after the birth of her two daughters, Gina and Dina, and eventually started dating Don Lothario. Season 1 Katrina's boyfriend Don has moved in with her and her two daughters. She knows that Don has been flirting with Dina, but she is confident she can keep him tied to her. On a night out, they spontaneously get engaged. When Don sleeps with Gina, Gina confronts Katrina about her boyfriend's behaviour. Katrina then reveals that she would like both Gina and Dina to be surrogates for her and Don. A day later, Katrina gets a call from Jacques Villareal regarding an old deal between him and her father. She heads over to see what it is about. Jacques refuses her money and instead rapes her, then traps her in the house, intending to have her as his new wife. A few months later, Katrina - still a prisoner - is approached by Jacques. He reveals that Don has moved on and is now engaged to her daughter, Dina. Heartbroken, Katrina gets drunk and then lets Jacques have his way with her, declaring her love for him in the process. Jacques then helps her get Don to the mansion and she ends things with him for good. To celebrate, Jacques shows her his collection of BDSM objects. Katrina happily goes along with his requests and the pair have sex several more times. Jacques then proposes to her, which Katrina accepts. Season 2 - Season 3 - Season 4 - Season 5 Katrina discovers that Jacques has taken away Emilia and Isabel, and instead brought in three baby boys - Dimitri, Nathanael and Ramon. The two have a fight, which results in Jacques leaving the house. While Katrina helps Max with his homework, he tells her about a gravestone in the garden. Katrina visits the gravestone and talks to the ghost of Seraphine Villareal. The next morning, Jacques forces her to give him a blowjob and Katrina acts like his perfect wife, while plotting against him in silence. Season 6 Katrina continues to undermine her husband by making sure Max - in particular - does not follow his dark ways. She also keeps meeting up with Seraphine to discuss how they should proceed with their plan. When she finds out that Jacques has divorced her and plans on swiftly marrying her daughter - Gina - Katrina tells Seraphine that they must hurry. Katrina watches as Seraphine kills Jacques midway through the vows - and then how Gina transforms into a vengeful being. Samuel Corley approaches her and tells her about the EnthrallME drug, which Gina is under, as is his wife, Luna. He convinces her that they should work together to stop the drug's devastating overdrive effects. Upon returning to the Villareal mansion, Katrina finds that Seraphine - her own vengeance complete - is now gone for good. Sex Partners Don Lothario Katrina and Don dated for a while before getting engaged, while Don was still sleeping around with other women. After Katrina was convinced by Jacques Villareal that Don had moved on while she was held captive by Jacques, Katrina ends things with Don for good. Relationship status Ex-boyfriend. Jacques Villareal Jacques traps Katrina in the Villareal mansion and rapes her, wanting to have her as his new wife and the father of his new sons. While reluctant at first, Katrina eventually submits to Jacques' commands and manipulations while drunk. Relationship status Divorced. Biological children Katrina has two biological children with Jacques: Emilia and Isabel. Trivia * Katrina's adopted sons Dimitri, Nathanael and Ramon are her grandsons by blood. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Oasis Springs Category:Windenburg Category:Caliente Family Category:Villareal Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 - edit